


Are we of an understanding?

by FangQueen



Series: HP Rarepair Shorts: Blaise/Draco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers?, Coming Out, First Time, M/M, Serpente Amour, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had begun to wonder, in the past few weeks, how he’d managed to miss how attractive of a human being Blaise Zabini was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we of an understanding?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm, [HP Rarepair Shorts](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/). The challenge consists of 13 prompts, and each fic must be 1000 words or less. I intend for mine to all be within the same verse, and they will be posted in chronological order.
> 
>  **Link to Prompt Table:** [Here](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/3966.html)  
>  **Fic Prompt:** 1\. Don't say yes
> 
> I’m so excited to actually be writing this pairing. It’s always been a weird head-not-so-canon of mine that Draco would’ve lost his virginity to Blaise, and vice versa. But whenever I write fics or rp (which is pretty much always for Ron/Draco), I play it that they dated for a bit in school, but then realized they were better off as best friends. It’ll be interesting to explore them actually staying together and making it work.

Draco had begun to wonder, in the past few weeks, how he’d managed to miss how attractive of a human being Blaise Zabini was.

Really, it was astounding that it had taken him nearly six years of sharing a dorm room with the guy, going to all his classes with him, eating his three squares each day across the table from him, to finally notice what had probably been clear to everyone else the whole time. Considering the reputation of the woman who’d birthed him, and the fact that he seemed to have inherited every solitary defining and beautiful feature from her, it should’ve been a lot more obvious. Actually, he had been shocked by quite a few things that he’d begun to discover about himself in the past couple years, namely: when the hell did all these blokes become so damn sexy?! At first, he’d believed it was just the alcohol talking, as it had appeared he only came to this realization at parties--such as the one he was currently attending. However, that had eventually transferred into his daily life to the point where he couldn’t think straight sometimes if one of the prettier ones walked by.

Therefore, when Blaise finally caught on to the not-so-discreet way he had been eyeing him, Draco found he’d completely lost the ability to function properly. Any normal person would’ve been polite enough to look away when their gazes locked, but no, not this hormonal blonde; he continued staring, even after the other Slytherin quirked an eyebrow at him and caused him to flush crimson from head to toe. When he excused himself from Pansy and Milli’s company and sauntered casually over, Draco attempted to busy himself with taking another swig of butterbeer and looking anywhere _but_ at him.

“Budge up.”

He started, thinking initially that the command was directed at him, but then he followed Blaise’s line of sight to Theo Nott, who was slumped next to him on the black, leather loveseat. “Hwha?” he slurred drunkenly back, and the darker boy’s eyes flashed as he rephrased, “I said move it.” Nott shrugged and pushed himself to his feet, and Blaise slid gracefully into the now unoccupied spot.

The awkwardness was tangible. Draco fidgeted with the label on his half-empty bottle, trying as hard as he could not to notice those high cheekbones, that rich skin tone, the almost dominating way Blaise positioned himself beside him, leaning towards him even when he shied away--

“You know I’ve seen you lately, right?”

“Shit.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure no one else has noticed.”

They exchanged sideways glances. Although he wasn’t entirely certain how accurate that statement was, it was comforting to know that Blaise seemed to understand.

“So, are you…?”

“Yes. You?”

“I think so? I don’t know. Seems to be the only thing that makes sense, anyway.”

“Well. Would you care to find out?”

Draco looked at him full on then, blinking incredulously, and, if he wasn’t mistaken, there was a small smirk playing on that otherwise stoic face.

“But...don’t you hate me?”

He snorted derisively. “I don’t hate _you_ , I hate what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

 _That makes two of us_.

“So are you going to take me up on it, or not?”

“Right now?!” he exclaimed, gesturing vaguely towards all the witnesses. Albeit, none of them were paying the pair any mind. In fact, the majority of them were pretty far gone and were currently in the middle of setting up their own arrangements for the evening. Or trying to, at least. Just another Saturday night in the Slytherin common room.

“Yes, right now. Do you honestly think they’d miss us?”

Good point. His expression must’ve made it obvious how intrigued he was, because Blaise reached out to pry the bottle from his hands, finished off its remaining contents, then nodded his head towards the dorms as he stood and whispered, “C’mon, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
